


Bucky’s Rough Day

by bearandcrow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearandcrow/pseuds/bearandcrow
Summary: A Captain America Civil War interpretation in the form of Bucky’s journal.





	Bucky’s Rough Day

[This book is the property of James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky]

 

**Entry #1: Rough Day**

I was buying plums in Bucharest.

Found out I was framed for mass murder in Vienna.

Went home. Steve had broken in. I sneaked in behind him.

Didn't really trust him. Or anyone.

A bunch of cops break in to kill me.

I fight for my life.

Steve helps me.

And gripes at me.

I grab my backpack of books and run.

Guy in a cat suit tries to kill me; almost does.

I steal a motorcycle.

Cat guy crashes my new bike.

We're surrounded by a lot of men with weapons, Steve beside me, motioning don't fight. No choice unless I want to get dead.

So I'm captured. Steve, too; and his buddy with the wings; and Cat guy.

My captors take my backpack and jackets.

I'm strapped in, caged and displayed in a glass box in Berlin.

Interrogated by an evil shrink.

Reactivated as Winter Soldier.

I fight everybody.

I even fight Steve.

He knocks me out with a helicopter.

I'm captured again (arm in a vice, that's new).

Steve wants to know which Bucky I am.

I remember more. I remember the newspapers in his shoes.

I meet Steve's wing buddy.

Wings also has trust issues.

Steve pressures me for information, to piece together why I was framed. More Winter Soldiers would cause a lot of damage. We need to stop the guy.

Steve calls in more friends. We go to meet them with me crammed into the back seat of a mini car.

Wings is less than friendly.

Steve and Wings get their gear back; Steve kisses the delivery girl.

Steve's friends meet us at Leipzig airport. The new guy is infatuated with Steve and kills time admiring him.

We're attacked by Steve's other friends (yes, confusing).

Spider kid is kind of freaky. And strong enough to stop my punch, and pause the fight to admire my metal arm (what the hell?)

Floating guy stops everyone for a speech and a lineup of sides.

Back to fighting.

Cat guy doesn't believe me: I didn't kill his father.

Asks why I ran. (Was that a joke? See 'cops break in to kill me' above)

Cat guy still trying to kill me.

Fighting for my life. Again.

Glow-hands girl intervenes.

Just trying to get away, go after the interrogator and stop him from activating more Winter Soldiers.

Steve's friends sacrifice themselves to cover our escape (this is new).

For diversion, Little guy might tear himself in half (where does Steve find these guys?)

Little guy grows crazy giant big, a great diversion.

Cat guy still trying to kill me.

Even Steve's enemy-friend girl stalls Cat guy.

The two of us escape for Siberia.

Having memories adds guilt: Steve's friends are in trouble for helping Steve help me.

Arrive at old training and torture ground.

Metal suit guy appears and suddenly switches sides and joins us.

Surprise: the Winter Soldiers are already dead, this is a different kind of ambush.

Metal suit is shown who killed his parents.

Me.

Brainwashed me.

But it was still me.

Metal suit tries to kill me.

Steve says no; tries reason with Metal suit.

I don't have much to say. Too busy fighting for my life. Again.

Metal suit keeps trying to kill me.

Hands-on kill me.

Metal suit wants to know: Do I even remember them?

I do.

I remember all of them.

I keep fighting for my life.

Steve fights Metal suit.

Steve's in trouble.

I fight for both our lives.

Metal suit blasts my metal arm off.

And knocks me out. (Gonna have brain damage on top of brainwashing if I don't get killed first).

I come to. Metal suit is going to blast Steve. I distract Metal suit.

And get kicked in the face (vaguely conscious).

Steve ends the fight. Gives up his shield.

I survive the day.

I didn't get any plums. Lost my books. And my arm.

Got a friend back.

Fair trade.


End file.
